It's Sickening
by look at the stars
Summary: Gabriella Montez has been replaced in Troy Bolton's heart. Post HSM3. AU. Troyella/Traylor.
1. Gabriella Montez

It's sickening.

She wants to kick and scream like a three year old.

It breaks her heart to see him like this. He's in love with someone else and she can feel it. It's like a tidal wave of emotions that she's forced to take in and just deal with. She can't breathe, eat, sleep, _live_, knowing that she's no longer the apple of his eye. Gabriella Montez has been replaced in Troy Bolton's heart. And he thinks just because he fucks her good until she can barely talk she won't notice.

She cries, she's cried and she will cry more. It hurts. No razor to the wrist can eliminate the pain. No longer can she smile and sing lovey, dovey songs with him about their future. Right here, right now my ass, she bitterly thinks. All the roses, chocolates, kisses, romantic songs and love making can't force her to utter those 3 little words to him again. He's killed her mentally and her body is trying to catch up.

Those promise rings meant nothing to him when she had a matching one on her ring finger. Now, he wears one that looks exactly like the ring Taylor McKessie has been sporting. How foolish of her to smile and greet her friend when she found her in Troy's dorm room. She was absolutely clueless. They had spelled it out for her and she had chosen not to read the message.

She will never be the same naive teenage girl. She's changed for the worse.

As she looks into Troy's eyes, she smiles.

He just doesn't know how **sick** he is.

It's sickening.


	2. Taylor McKessie

It's sickening.

It's not fair how** fucking** gorgeous she is.

How she _always_ giggles at everything.

She had the picture perfect relationship. Barbie herself would have been jealous.

But no. You couldn't take her happiness. Her giggling. Her beauty. Her anything. Not when you didn't have him by your side. It made you sick to see him so sprung over the naive Gabriella Montez. Sure, she was your friend but thats because you needed to keep her closer than your enemies. You'd loved Troy since _ever_, and wasn't gonna let 'little miss perfect' waltz in and take him.

You let it go on for as long as you could. You faked your smiles, relationship advice, and anything else to make you appear as friend to her. As long as she thought Sharpay Evans wanted him, you were scott-free. Your heart fluttered whenever he looked at you and smiled. Whenever he brushed against you as you passed each other in the halls. Whenever he was around you.

It started slowly. You'd talk to him more, stare harder, wear clothes that showed off your figure, anything to get him to notice. So when he kissed you behind the curtains during the spring musical, you weren't all that surprised. You always got want you wanted. And you'd always wanted Troy Bolton.

You don't mind the evil glares you get from the rest of the gang when you run into them every now and then.

You only glare back at her, 'little miss perfect', with **your** Troy Bolton.

She makes your skin crawl.

It's sickening.

* * *

_**Hope you guys like it. Next will be Troy's POV. Please review! And I own nothing.**_


	3. Troy Bolton

It's sickening.

You're the Golden Boy and she's the Freaky Math Girl.

Everyone just knew you'd stay together forever.

People could see you with Sharpay, but never _her_.

Not Taylor McKessie, Gabriella's best friend. You just couldn't help yourself. You noticed how she looked at you, rubbed against you, winked when she knew no one was looking. Your cock just couldn't take it, you had to have her. You never planned on falling in love with her, not when she belonged to Chad Danforth; your best friend since pre-school. You thought if you went to Berkeley and stayed near Gabriella, you'd stop fucking her friend. But it didn't work. Taylor was so determined to have you. And you soon realized there was no turning her away.

Gabriella was too damn needy, whiny, and couldn't fight her own battles. That was your excuse for the first few months. It's been years. No one in the gang approves and you can see it in Gabriella's eyes that she knows. But yet she stays with you. It's as if she doesn't know how to love another man. She hasn't said 'I love you' since she found you and Taylor in your dorm room, naked and making love. You haven't tried to gain her forgiveness, either.

So you propose to Gabriella, hoping that the little love you have for her will come back if you make her your wife. She smiles and whispers that she loves you but you don't say it back. You put the ring on her finger and kiss her, going right back into the **Hell** of being 'The Golden Couple.'

You're about to make Gabriella Montez, Gabriella Bolton.

It makes your stomach churn and bile rush to your throat.

You can't believe how fucked up your life has become.

It's sickening.

* * *

_I've been thinking about making this a full story. Review and let me know what you think._


	4. It's Not Over Yet

Gabriella Montez had won. Or at least she thought she had. She was the one with a ring on her finger, not Taylor or Sharpay. Troy Bolton asked _her_ to marry him. He was going to give her his last name. Everything was finally going her way.

She smiled and giggled through interviews with wedding planners alone, figuring that Troy was with his friends. She picked out the food for the wedding reception, the DJ, the wedding dress, the bridemaids gowns, and the invitations. Gabriella didn't mind that Troy would rather fuck Taylor McKessie instead of helping with the wedding plans. Because she had won. She was walking down the aisle as Mrs. Bolton, no one else.

The gang tried to talk some sense into her. They'd say: "Gabriella, sweetie, you need to stop being stupid." or "He's not going to stop cheating, you know that, right?" But she brushed them off. She was the princess in this fairytale and no matter how much Troy strayed, she'd be **damned** if he wasn't going to stay her prince.

He walked in late one night, smelling just like_ her_. Gabriella fidgeted with her ring as she fought back tears. She could deal with this, she told herself quietly. As long as he was coming home to her, everything would be okay. All the years she'd spent with Troy wouldn't be a mistake. He loved her, didn't he? Didn't he? She was no longer sure.

And for the first time since they'd been together, Gabriella Montez slept alone. Her delusions as her only friend.

**xoxoxox**

Taylor McKessie was growing tired of being the villan. It wasn't a role she was born to play. But if it meant keeping Troy, she'd play it till the day she died. She loved him. She honestly did. She wasn't a 'man-stealing ho' as Sharpay Evans had once called her. This wasn't something she'd do on a daily basis, stealing her best friends man. She just couldn't help herself when it came to Troy.

Contrary to popular belief, she actually tried to rid herself of Troy. He was with her best friend. He didn't want to marry her. It wasn't _fate_ for them to be together, they weren't the **golden** couple. Taylor was fated to marry Chad, Troy's idiot best friend. But that plan had fallen through when Chad left her, tired of being second best to golden boy Troy Bolton.

She hears him come into her bedroom. She bites her lip in anticipation. It's been three weeks since Gabriella had called to tell her of the engagement. And she'd known that Gabriella didn't call to get a congratulations. She'd called to let Taylor know that her days with Troy were numbered. That despite being left for him time and time again, Troy wanted Gabriella Montez to be Gabriella Bolton. Once again, little miss perfect had won.

But the game wasn't over.

**xoxoxox**

Troy Bolton knows that he's screwed. He doesn't love Gabriella anymore and it scares him. Ever since meeting her, it'd been Gabriella and Troy together forever. He had loved her passionately, possesively and he thought that was enough. But soon he saw her for what she truly was. Gabriella was a coward; she ran away from anything and everything that didn't fit her master plan.

She ran to Stanford, ran from him during their summer spent at Lava Springs and ditched him before the musical when they first met. And eventually, Troy got tired of chasing her.

Taylor ran _to _him. Not from. She was there when Gabriella ran away, with open arms to heal his broken heart. The fact that she was with Chad and he with Gabriella never came up. He assumed that she just wanted one night with him, but one night became so many more and before he knew it, he was falling for her _**hard**_.

Chad had found out and left. Gabriella found out and stayed. It became less about, 'How could you do that to her?' and more about, 'Why is she dumb enough to stay?'. Sometimes he cheated just because. If she was dumb enough to stay despite what he was doing, maybe she deserved it.

"Troy," he hears Taylor's voice whisper. She turns towards him and he feels as if he's been punched in the gut. He's never seen a woman so damn beautiful. "Is it true?"

Shit. Maybe he should have told her he was getting married. As the other woman, she's entitled to know. "Um, yeah," he replies. He sees it in her eyes that he's hurt her. "If you tell me not to, I won't. You know that, right?"

Taylor shakes her head. "It's okay, Troy. You're _meant _to be with her." She puts on her robe, covering her lingerie clad body. "But why do you keep coming back?"

Troy can't find it in himself to answer. He knows what he should say, that he loves her. And he does love her. But he just can't say it. This is new, unexpected love. Everyone is against it. Troy Bolton isn't supposed to love Taylor McKessie. But he does. Isn't that what matters: love?

"Taylor, I care about you so much." Here he goes again. The same speech that he gives when she asks him that. This time it's different. In a couple of months, he'll be in church, proclaiming his love for a woman he can't stand. "It's just that Gabriella-"

"I've heard it all before, Troy. I can't do this anymore." Taylor gets up and he knows that she's about to kick him out. "You need to leave, for good."

He nods, his blue eyes avoiding her brown ones for fear that 'I love you' will slip out. But when he gets in his car, preparing to drive home, he cries. Not because he's hurt, not because Gabriella deserves better but because Taylor's hurt. And if it had to end like this, he wouldn't have wanted her to cry because of him.

* * *

**I've decided to make this a full story.**


	5. I Can't Let You Go

_Thanks for all the feedback. I'm glad everyone enjoys the story._

_

* * *

_

It's another long day at the church, talking to the wedding planner about flowers and other things Gabriella could care less about. She didn't care if she walked into the church and a fire was ablaze at the alter. Troy Bolton was going to marry her. That was all that mattered.

And of course she was being selfish. He was her man, she didn't have to share him.

"I'd like a horse drawn carriage," she says, excitedly as if she's three years old. Gabriella knows that's what Taylor's always wanted, if she were to get married. But she's not. This is Gabriella's wedding and if she has to stomach Taylor being there, she'll make it worth her while. "Oh, and can we have pink roses?" She smiles to herself as she imagines the look on Taylor's face when she sees all of her favorite things at the wedding of the man she's in love with.

Gabriella walks away from the wedding planner, so she can take a breath of fresh air. This is finally happening. Her dreams are coming true, at the cost of her 'best friends' happiness. She knows that Taylor and Troy are in love and she's in the way but love is selfish. Why should she be the one left alone in the end when Troy picked her first?

"Gabriella." It's Taylor. She looks pretty damn amazing thanks to that diet she was on and it makes Gabriella feel a bit fat. "Congratulations."

Gabriella knows Taylor's not happy for her; so what? She's happy and that's all that's ever mattered. "Don't pretend to be happy, Tay," she answers with venom in her voice. It's been a while since she's talked to the back stabbing whore and since no one is around, she doesn't have to pretend she enjoys Taylor's company. "You know I hate you, and I know you hate me. The only thing we have in common is Troy." She laughs and shows off the ring. "Of course, when I marry him, there will be nothing forcing me to deal with you."

Taylor nods, unfazed. "Gabriella, I understand you're hurt. All these years of me being with Troy, I just forgot about your feelings and-"

"Save the speech for a dumb bitch. I'm not the one." She sees that Taylor is getting frustrated. "Aw, you finally realize Troy was using you?" It's a lie but she's learned to overcome his love for another woman.

Taylor shakes her head and begins to walk away but turns around. "You know, Troy may stay with you but it doesn't mean he _loves_ you."

"He doesn't love you, and that's what I care about." Gabriella walks past Taylor with her nose up in the air. "See you at dinner rehearsal tonight, _Tay_."

**xoxoxoxox**

It takes all of her strength not to slap Gabriella senseless. Taylor knows she was wrong for 'stealing' Troy and that Gabriella _is_ human. She knows that the wedding decorations are based on her dream wedding, not Gabriella's. She knows that Troy is a wimp when it comes to decision making, he's easily influenced by others. She knows that if she just told him she was in love with him, instead of fucking him every time they're together, they'd actually have a chance at a relationship.

But its hard. Her emotions have been getting the best of her lately and she pities Gabriella. Sure she still hates her, but if she'd fucked Chad behind Taylor's back, she would have killed them both.

As she walks into the church, it sinks in. Troy is getting married. He proposed to Gabriella. Obviously that means he doesn't want her anymore, right? But if that was true, why does he come back? If it had meant something, she'd never know.

Taylor can't be the other woman anymore. She'll hide her feelings and sit through the rehearsals, dinners and wedding. She'll make a toast, saying that she always knew Gabriella and Troy were meant to be. But as soon as it's over, she's fleeing like a bat out of Hell. The 'perfection' that is Troyella is too **sickening** to witness.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

It's late when Troy walks in. Everyone turns to look at him, wondering why he's late to his own dinner rehearsal. He walks past them and sits beside Gabriella, who has the sincerest smile on her face. For a second, he actually believes she still loves him but only for a second. It's obvious to him now what this is about. Gabriella's a sore loser and she'd rather spend a lifetime with a man she no longer loves than let someone else win.

Troy can barely eat when he spots Taylor, sitting directly across him. He wants to jump across the table and take her, then and there, but somehow resists. With Gabriella blabbing on and on about wedding shit, it's hard to focus on how gorgeous Taylor is. How naturally beautiful she is compared to Gabriella, who looks half dead without make up. He can't believe he actually_ enjoyed_ sex with her once upon a time ago.

He hears questions being asked, answering with words he knows everyone wants to hear. They 'aww' and tell him how sweet he is and how lucky he is to have found Gabriella. All his food almost comes back up upon hearing that. It hurts to see Taylor look down whenever everyone is taking about Troyella this, and Troyella that.

"Excuse me." Troy gets up and heads outside to garden. He wants to kick himself, whoop his own ass for being a fucking idiot. He loves Taylor, all he has to do is say it out loud to her. Apart of him is afraid she'll reject him. Say that he sucks in bed, or as a person in general, and just leave him.

"Troy, baby, you okay?" Gabriella walks behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, securing their future in a sense with her strong hold. "The food was good, don't you think? Zeke is really an excellent chef." She giggles again. That's all she ever does.

"I'm fine and the food's great." Troy pats her hand, because it's what fiancé's do. "Are you sure you want to get married? I mean, we're still young and I-"

Gabriella grabs him by the shoulders and makes him face her. Even in the moonlight he can see her determined expression. "Troy, we _are _getting married. I do still love you." She lets go and smiles, kissing his unmoving lips. "C'mon, we have to sample the cakes now."

"No, it's over." He can't believe the words are finally out there. He's said it to her face this time.

"No, it's not, silly. We still have to sample wines after the cakes."

Troy almost screams. "Gabriella, I don't love you. I can't keep living this lie."

Gabriella's eyes widen and she reaches out, slapping Troy. "Oh, yes the hell you can." She folds her arms around her chest. "This lie is **our** life, Troy." She takes his hands into her own, and Troy fears she'll start singing some shitty song. But she doesn't, she just stares at you. "Why are you intent on hurting me?" The tears slowly fall.

"I never meant to hurt you, you know that. It's just, I can't stay with you, in this lie, anymore." Troy hopes she finally gets it and leaves. So he can march into the church, grab Taylor by the waist, and tell her he's loved her for years and isn't afraid of it anymore. "I'm truly sorry, Gabs."

Gabriella wipes at her eyes and lets go of Troy's hands. "You better work on your vows, I've decided to write my own. And I'll have the planner discuss the plans we've made so you'll be prepared," she says defiantly.

She truly is twisted but Troy's so used to it that he doesn't question it anymore.

He knows that he wants to be with Taylor McKessie, it's a matter of how to go about it.


	6. You Still Want Me, Don't You?

"Please, just tell me." Gabriella is frantic. "What'd I do wrong? Everything was so good between us, Troy." She sits on the bed and bawls. "I loved you so much, and you just cheated on me time and time again."

Troy stares at her, not knowing whether to comfort her or leave the room. "Gabriella, I did love you." He slowly puts his arms around her. "You were my everything."

She lifts her head off of Troy's shoulder and stares into his eyes. "It's Taylor, right?" She laughs and pushes him away, walking out of the room but stops once she's in the hallway. Troy sighs and follows, knowing an argument is coming.

"Look, Gabriella, I loved you years ago. I was _in love _with you. You were my world." Troy sees that Gabriella looks more upset, because she knows what's coming. "You just kept running from me, time and time again. I did the musicals with you, got you a job at Lava Springs and even chose Berkeley to be with you."

"Oh, you think you did those things for me?" She picks up a picture of them from graduation and throws it at him but Troy ducks. "None of that matters! You love HER now!"

Troy chases her down the stairs when she takes off. "See, you're running again!" He punches the wall. "I thought we'd last forever and that one day we'd get married, have a family and then die together." Gabriella walks into the kitchen while Troy leans against the wall. "But you never gave that a chance. Gabriella, you pushed me away and Taylor was there when-"

"Taylor this, Taylor that!" She throws a knife at Troy and he ducks just in time. "Troy, you never considered my feelings! All of a sudden, you just ditch me for my best friend. I did everything you wanted!"

"Look, you need to calm down." He slowly walked towards her as she stood there, looking furious. "I was wrong to cheat on you. I'm sorry." Gabriella hugs Troy and cries.

"This isn't fair! I was supposed to be with you, forever." She pulls away from the hug and kisses Troy. "I can't live without you," she whines. Her eyes search his, desperate for him to say that he feels the same.

Troy rests his forehead against hers and sighs. "It's time for you to move on." He takes her hands away as they grab at him. "We can be friends."

Gabriella stands there, mouth open, completely blown away by his request. He's been fucking her friend for seven of the eight years that they'd been together and now wants to leave her and stay friends? "Troy Bolton, you are out of your damn mind!" She runs toward him falls into his arms. "You can't leave. Troy, please, I'll change." Her words are so sincere that Troy is taken by surprise. "Baby, please, please don't go."

Her obsession with him is sickening but he can't bring himself to leave her just yet, not when she's this desperate and homicidal. "Okay, Gabs, I'll stay. **Only** for tonight."

Once again she's kept him from being with his true love and when Troy falls asleep holding her, he misses her devilish smirk as she wipes away her crocodile tears.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was a commitment ceremony, no marriage license. So technically Troy wasn't getting married. But he still wasn't with her, and Taylor had to suck it up and go through with her shopping trip that Gabriella had planned. Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Neilson and Martha Cox were there. So was Ms. Montez. The store was beautifully organized with gorgeous gowns and full 360 view mirrors. Taylor knew she wasn't exactly liked by the girls but she had left Troy, what more could they want?

"Hi, Taylor," Kelsi said. Sharpay nudged her and she looked down.

Taylor looked around, wishing she'd never showed up. Gabriella, being the fake bitch that she was, hugged all the girls and kissed their cheeks. She explained to them the color scheme; she would wear white (despite the fact that she was everything but a virgin) and her bridesmaids would wear purple, eggplant to be exact. Ms. Montez eyed Taylor with a look of disgust as she went to try on her gown.

Sharpay finished first and the dress looked great on her. Kelsi looked amazing but her nonexistent confidence made her look meek. Martha shyly walked out of the dressing room and stood beside the other girls, not wanting to draw attention to herself because of her weight. Taylor stepped out and everyone stared. Gabriella looked ready to fall over. Taylor looked drop dead gorgeous. The eggplant color made her dark chocolate skin look very regal. It was a halter dress with a diamond between the bust, where Taylor's hair fell, that brought attention to her new slim figure. Kelsi was the first to say something.

"You look great, Taylor." She eyed her gown and shook her head. "The color doesn't really look good on me."

Sharpay rolled her eyes but had to agree. "Although I can't stand you, that dress does make you look _human_."

Ms. Montez whispered something to Gabriella and she spoke up. "Gaby, maybe we could change the color." Gabriella bit her lip and looked Taylor up and down. "No, I think she looks great. Besides, they are already paid for and I need to try on my gown again." She confidently went into the dressing room and after a couple of minutes, stepped out.

Taylor could have ripped her head off. Gabriella was wearing her dream wedding gown. It was a Kirstie Kelly Disney's Princess Jasmine gown in an ivory color that appeared white. All the girls 'oohed' and 'awed' while Taylor sat down on the plush seat and silently cried. Gabriella saw her and just smiled, loving all the attention she was getting.

Taylor decided that enough was enough and was about to walk in the dressing room to change when none other than Troy Bolton walked in. Their eyes met and her heart almost melted.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Troy walked into the bridal store and spotted Taylor immediately.

He couldn't form a word good enough to describe how amazingbeautifulgorgeous she looked. Their eyes locked on each other and Gabriella watched from afar.

He ignored the other girls and Gabriella's mom. "Hey, Tay. You look-"

"Troy, sweetie!" Gabriella cut in, dressed in her casual clothes. "I'm glad you made it. You like the gowns I chose?"

"Yeah, sure." He pushed Gabriella aside and walked up to Taylor who looked surprised. "I need to talk to you later," he whispered into her ear before facing his fiancee again. "Gabriella, I wrote my vows." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure you'll die when you read them."

"Aw, didn't I pick the perfect guy, Mom?" Gabriella's mom smiled at her daughter and nodded.

Taylor went into the dressing room and changed into her summer dress. Her mind was racing. Troy had spoken to her, and she was sure her panties needed changing. She walked out and found Troy waiting for her. "Where's Gabri-"

He kissed her. Troy Bolton was holding her and kissing her. She wanted to hit him and push him away. Didn't she explain to him that she wouldn't be his side girl? But another part of her almost died. She loved this man and it was Heaven on Earth to feel his lips on hers.

"Troy," she whispered breathlessly. "Troy, we can't do this anymore." He was slowly pushing her into the dressing room. "You're with **her**."

Troy looked into her eyes and held her face. "Taylor Adrienne McKessie, I'm in-"

"Troy?" Gabriella's whiny voice called out. Troy sighed defeated and walked out. "Troy, why were you in there?" She looked around for any sign of Taylor but Troy stopped her.

"I was checking myself out in there, no big deal." He was absolutely furious with himself and Gabriella but knew that he had a plan b. She wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

_I don't own Kirstie Kelly or her amazing dresses._


	7. And It All Falls Into Place

Gabriella was nervous. It was her wedding day after all but she wasn't having jitters because of it. She looked around the room and saw Taylor, who gave her a big smile. And Gabriella finally realized she was making a mistake. Sure Taylor had stolen Troy but she was sorry (it took seven years) and gave him up. He didn't love her. It was finally clicking in her mind.

She wasn't hurt by it anymore for she had stopped loving Troy her junior year at Stanford.

Gabriella had known Taylor loved Troy, she'd been told by the girl herself when they first met. Of course, Taylor faked hating him because she never thought she'd had a chance. Then, Troy fell for Gabriella and she set Taylor up with Chad as a way to get her mind off of it.

She knew that Troy didn't choose her just to cheat. Things had changed between them; that was a part of life. She couldn't live in the glory days of their relationship. It was time to move on.

"Gabriella, you look beautiful," Taylor told her as she opened her arms for a hug. Gabriella began to cry and Taylor pulled away. "What's wrong?"

She fanned her face as Sharpay tried to wipe her eyes to save the running mascara. "Tay, I'm wrong." Gabriella sat on the hotel bed. "All these years, all the lies..."

Taylor looked at Ms. Montez as she comforted her daughter. "Gabriella, it's okay, mija."

"No, mom, it's not!" She stood up and took off her veil. "I don't love Troy anymore. If he can't live this lie, why am I still holding on to it?"

Kelsi looked around awkwardly before leaving along with the other bridesmaids. Ms. Montez stood by the door.

"Gaby, I'm the one who should be sorry." Taylor sat by her and began to cry. "I should have never pursued Troy, and then I was so happy he wanted me."

"I knew you loved him and I still said yes. At first I was furious and hurt that you'd betray me." Gabriella sighed. "I wanted you to hurt like I did, I wanted Troy to suffer. It was so stupid and sickening of me; I should have accepted the fact that he doesn't belong with me anymore."

Taylor looked dumbfounded. Gabriella was letting her win? "Gabriella, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Tay," she said while hugging her again, "be with Troy, who _you_ belong with."

Gabriella's mother took a deep breath before sitting with the girls. "Mija, what about your wedding?"

"It's just a ceremony, Mom." She turned to smile at Taylor. "Besides, it's not my wedding anymore." Gabriella kissed Taylor's cheek, tasting the salt of her tears.

Taylor wiped at her eyes before getting up. "Oh, Gabriella, thank you for this."

"Taylor, wait a minute." There was one more secret Gabriella couldn't live with. "I slept with Chad."

**xoxoxoxox**

Taylor shook her head, not knowing whether to punch Gabriella unconscious or brush it off like she didn't care. "What, when?"

"After I found out about you and Troy. I just wanted you to hurt like I did and Chad, he was furious. We tried to talk about what we should do but things happened..." Gabriella looked scared and Taylor knew she was sorry. Everything was finally out in the open. No more secrets, or lies.

"It's okay," she said as she squeezed Gabriella's hand. "After what I did to you, I'm surprised you let me live."

Gabriella laughed and looked down. "That's not all, Taylor."

Taylor braced herself. What more could she add? Was she pregnant with Chad's baby, Troy's baby? "Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"I fell for Chad. He was there when you or Troy weren't and he was so hurt by what you had done. At first I just wanted to hurt you but then I fell in love with him and had to end it." Taylor glanced at Ms. Montez who looked like she was going to pass out. Gabriella continued, "He told me that we could leave together and-" She began to cry uncontrollably.

"Oh, my God." Taylor was a little hurt and pissed but what comes around goes around. The situation was very fucked up. "So, he left because of you and not me?"

Gabriella nodded. "He said we could start fresh but I was so naive, thinking I could fall back in love with Troy."

The girls stared at each other, knowing that rebuilding their friendship would be hard. They hugged and whispered that they were both sorry. Taylor pulled back first and got a Kleenex for both of them. "Now that there is nothing left to hide, we can try to be friends again."

"I'd like that, Tay."

Taylor left to go find Troy before the wedding was set to start. They had a lot to talk about.

**xoxoxoxox**

Troy was in his hotel room when he heard a knock on the door. Chad went to answer it.

"It's Taylor," he heard his friend say with no emotion.

Troy's eyes lit up and he felt butterflies in his stomach. "Taylor, hey." Taylor walked in looking amazing and Troy saw that Chad was staring at her also. "Some alone time, guys?"

"Chad, you stay." Troy was confused and started to worry that Taylor was going to profess her love for Chad, not him. "We need to talk."

Chad sat down on the bed while Troy stood in front of the door. "There's nothing to talk about, Taylor," he heard his friend say.

"Chad, man, just listen to her." Troy braced himself for what Taylor had to say.

She looked a little worried but took a deep breath and began. "Gabriella and I talked, finally." Taylor looked at Chad. "She told me everything."

Troy was taken aback. "What the hell are you talking about, Taylor?" He looked at Chad. "What's she talking about?"

"Troy, don't be mad." Taylor took his hand and looked at him. "Chad has something to tell you."

Chad looked pissed but then sighed and stood up, his hand on the back of his neck. "Troy, I- Gabriella and I slept together. A lot."

Troy looked at his friend and almost lunged at him. "What? I thought that- How could you cheat on Taylor?"

"Me? You cheated on Gabriella! You took my woman so I took yours."

"So that's what this is about?"

"No, Troy, I love her."

Troy shook his head and leaned against the door. "This is fucked up."

"There's nothing left to hide now, Troy." Taylor looked into his eyes and Troy fought the urge to kiss her. "Let them be happy together."

Chad got up and reached out to shake Troy's hand. Troy then pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, all is forgiven."

They pulled apart and Chad left with Taylor behind him until Troy pulled her back. "Taylor, I need to talk to you."

"No, Troy, I can't handle anymore surprises."

"Taylor, I'm in love with you. I love you. I have for so long."

Taylor's eyes widened. "Troy, I-"

"It's okay if you don't love me back or if you think I suck in bed. That's fine, I just want you to know that I want to be with you. No one else is right for me." Troy felt her lips on his and held her in his arms. It was so weird for them to be together, after all the time had passed. But it felt **right**

"Troy, I love you. I've loved you since 6th grade," she said, thinking back to the time they first met. "This is so crazy but in my heart this feels perfect." Taylor kissed him again before pulling away. "Why would I say you suck in bed?"

Troy blushed and shrugged. "I just thought you'd hate me for what I put you through."

"Troy," she took a deep breath, "I could_ never_ hate you."

They held hands as they walked out of the hotel room and into the lobby. When they walked in, everyone stared at them. Troy's parents looked confused. Wasn't their son supposed to marry Gabriella Montez? Their friends whispered amongst each other but didn't outright say anything. Their matching promise rings acted as the rings that would forever link them together.

*********

Taylor Adrienne McKessie became Taylor Adrienne Bolton legally a week later. And Gabriella Anne Montez became Gabriella Anne Danforth three months afterwards. Everything had finally fallen into place.

There was nothing sickening about it at all.

* * *

Aw, it's over. I hope everyone enjoyed it, I know I did. Review please and check out No Other Love if you haven't already.


End file.
